Jay Solano
Jay Solano is the hero of Operation Shadow, an N-Gage game developed by Torus Games. For specifics on Jay Solano, check out his Wikipedia page. Team Rocket Elite also has created a webpage dedicated to his cause. Origins of the Jay Solano nomination drive In July 2005, some discussion came up with the idea of nominating the weakest character in character battle history in the stats topic. Below is the result: From: transience | Posted: 7/29/2005 5:48:50 PM | Message Detail we should start a movement for who we think is the weakest character ever and get him into next year's contest. I wonder who we would decide on. --- metroid: zero mission - 28:50 From: Team Rocket Elite | Posted: 7/29/2005 6:07:59 PM | Message Detail we should start a movement for who we think is the weakest character ever and get him into next year's contest. I wonder who we would decide on. Jay Solano -Seems to be the hero of the N-Gage action game Operation Shadow -The game seemed to have gotten poor reviews -His name is fairly generic -The game has no reviews, FAQs or any board activity at all on GameFAQs -I haven't looked that hard but I can't locate a picture of him where you can see his face. The back shots of him I can find aren't too great How well do you think he would do? =D --- "Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts..." "All dreams are but another reality. Never forget..." From: Sir Crono | Posted: 7/29/2005 6:08:50 PM | Message Detail We have a winner. --- Squall Leonhart's Road to the Summer Contest 2005 Championship Round 1: (7) Geno From: Aprosenf | Posted: 7/29/2005 6:22:43 PM | Message Detail TRE, you never cease to impress me. --- For the sake of simplicity, I'm going to refer to Gordon Freeman versus Tanner as Schrodinger's Match. -Phoenix Flattener From: transience | Posted: 7/29/2005 6:23:58 PM | Message Detail as long as he looks generic, he's got my vote. that dude cannot get more than 500 votes. --- metroid: zero mission - 28:50 From: transience | Posted: 7/29/2005 6:24:52 PM | Message Detail damn, I forgot his name already. we have a winner. --- metroid: zero mission - 28:50 Formation of the Jay Solano Army After the decision was made to back Jay Solano as ultra-fodder, transience put "nominate Jay Solano for SC2k6!" in his sig. Three or so weeks after this conversation, a Board 8er named BigToeOfJebus took notice and made a topic announcing the Jay Solano Army. Within a day 35 people had signed up. Within a couple of weeks, everyone on Board 8 knew the name, even if they didn't support the idea. On September 20 2005, BigToe was banned and never seen again. He had previously been suspended for mass bumping the army topic, but this was during the time that new moderators were picked and people were getting modded for what seemed like no reason. transience took over the pointless role of being "head" of the Jay Solano Army and did lots of advertising along with greatone10, bokunokuso and soiledtrousers. BigToe might have been gone, but the army was quickly growing bigger than any other nomination drive in Board 8 history. The 100th member joined on Christmas Day 2005 and it didn't slow down there. By the time the character battle finally rolled around, the Jay Solano Army had a whopping 186 members. The day nominations opened, a topic was made asking people to post when they nominated him and it went over 100 people on the first day. Jay Solano was either the first or second-most nominated character by Board 8 (Phoenix Wright being the other, right on the heels of the Objection! fad) CJayC denies the Jay Solano Army On 8/18/2005, CJayC made a topic discussing the 1 and 8 seeds. He specifically mentioned that Jay Solano, along with the Midgar Zolom, had nowhere near the amount of nominations needed to make the field. Many users believe that Ceej specifically held these two characters out in order to keep joke entrants away from his contest, especially since many characters that Board 8 rallied for (Captain Falcon in particular) managed to make the field with many less nominations. Ceej throws Board 8 a bone During Character Battle V, CJayC began posting more and more on Board 8. He even stated in a couple of topics that he liked the place and that it was fun to lurk. UltimaterializerX made a topic asking for CJayC to make a bonus poll the day after the contest - Link vs. Jay Solano. The topic exploded, photoshops were made and within 24 hours it hit 500, most of them being people signing the petition. CjayC relented and made a Board 8-only poll, using a match picture made by MakeYourChance. Jay Solano vs. Link -- The Epic Battle On a normal day Link would utterly massacre Jay Solano, but with Board 8 being the ones deciding the winner he held strong. Jay Solano started out behind but was going neck-and-neck with Link, an unthinkable idea prior to the contest. The board absolutely exploded when Jay Solano tied the match up at 142-142. Jay Solano then did the impossible: he took the lead. The match was no longer about Jay Solano being ultra-fodder - 95% of the board wanted to see him flat out beat the unbeatable Link, even with the heavily hyped Twilight Princess being released that day. Jay Solano extended his lead to about 90 votes and held it there overnight. A couple of aggrivated Link fans, andymancan1 in particular, went and rallied on the Twilight Princess board for Link and Link took a 30-40 vote lead. The board was not happy about this and started flaming andy like crazy, angering him. Andy got himself warned for calling half of the board stupid, and several Solano supporters rejoiced, although they were rallying for Solano and violating the TOS even more. Link looked like he would hold Jay off with the day vote, but suddenly Jay Solano went on a mad tear. Shenanigans were called and several users stated that they might get axed. Some users went to other major social boards such as CE, RI and LUE rallying for Jay Solano. There was also an "Are you a boy or a girl?" poll that was posted on LUELinks and 4chan, both of which voted for Solano. The end result was Solano gaining about 200 votes in 30 minutes. There was also a user on AIM named VoteForLinkPLZ that was spamming a link that made people vote, though it is likely that it was actually in favour of Jay Solano and not Link. Link fans went to rally on the TP board, but it was too late. Jay Solano had defeated Link by a greater percentage than even Cloud could manage. Jay Solano had done what Vincent Valentine, Bowser, Luigi, Sora and countless other icons could not manage - he had beaten a member of the Noble Nine. Jay Solano may very well have gotten more votes than people who have played his game. That makes him one of the most, if not the most successful rally in Board 8 history. * Link/Jay Solano five minute updates, courtesy of TRE Notable Matches * Jay Solano vs Link 2006 External Links * Jay's Contest History (lol x-stats) Category: Fictional characters Category: Fads